Big, Fluffy Family
by araruuicomm
Summary: Akira, a fluffy kit kat, is the adopted son of Jun and Tatsuya, a rabbit and a lion. Akira falls for a fox, Yusuke, and is hesitant to leave the area after just after gathering the courage to tell him. His dads knew of this, and only a call later, they notify Akira that they'd be moving into the area. also this is l i t t e r e d with headcannons
1. Establishing Relationships

"I... really... hope this doesn't make things weird between us. I just needed to get that out before I leave."

Akira sighed. His face was burning a bright red as he spat the rest of his embarrassing confession. The room was mostly quiet aside from the sound of Yusuke's tail thumping on the matress. Akira wasn't sure what it meant.

"I..." Yusuke softly tried to gather his thoughts. Instead, he reached behind one of Akira's ears and started lightly scratching near and around it. Akira jumped at first at the sudden contact, but only a moment later, he leaned in to the touch. Yusuke assumed he'd hit a sweet spot right under his ear when he heard some sort of purr come from the cat.

"Akira...?" Yusuke tittered. Akira didn't have to look up to see the grin on his face.

"Hmm?"

Yusuke lightly pinched at the base of the ear, making it jerk. He then brought one of Akira's hands to do the same on the fluff in his ears. His ear flicked Akira's hand off before he shook his head violently, as if he were trying to shake water out of his hair. Akira looked at him for a few moments trying to decipher what that ritualistic exchange was supposed to mean until he remembered something from long before his probation.

He was about eight at the time. His fathers had just gotten officially married and were being extremely gushy, even (arguably especially) in front of Akira. Most often, he'd seen them messing with each other's fluffy ears. Clearly confused by the notion, he asked about it.

"Well, you see, Akira," Jun started, "you have precious friends, don't you?" Akira nodded. "Well, imagine having a really strong bond with someone. Do you have someone like that?"

"I don't think so." Akira replied.

"Well, one day, if you find that someone, it's sort of like a greeting; a reminder to that person that more to you than anything."

Akira stared wide-eyed, probably trying to process what he was just told. Tatsuya laughed quietly and ruffled his hair. "It's probably really confusing to you right now, but I'm sure one day you'll get it." Akira nodded and pushed his glasses up, letting out a yawn. Jun felt the need to check the time.

"Oh, it's almost 9:30." he noticed. "We should all be getting to bed."

Akira nodded one last time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Akira." Jun and Tatsuya said in unison.

As Akira trotted to his bed, what one of his dads said really stuck with him.

"Someone special..."

Someone... special?" Akira found himself muttering. Then it clicked. He'd confessed and the one he likes messed with his ears, so that would mean...

"...You like me, too?" He sounded almost shocked. Yusuke's tail began wagging again as he nodded slowly in response. They leaned into each other for an awkward yet comforting embrace.

"I don't know if this makes me feel better or worse, to be honest." Akira's ears flattened against his head. "I got my feelings out, and it turns out they're reciprocated, but now that I have to leave soon..." He gave out a small sigh. "Does it really matter?"

"Well, there's still a day left, yes? We'll just have to make the most of it." Yusuke smiled at him genuinely. Akira rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "I guess so."

"Hey, kid," Sojiro's loud voice echoed throughout the cafe, "I'm closing up shop for the night."

"See you tomorrow." Akira shouted back. The bell on the door was vaguely heard and Morgana practically ran down the stairs at the sound.

"Look, this is sweet and all, but I don't wanna be here if... something... happens." Morgana glanced over his shoulder. "So, uh, keep it up here, alright?" With that, he threw himself down the stairs. A loud thump was heard, presumably Morgana's fat cat ass hitting the floor.

"That was..." Yusuke said, seemingly at a loss for words. "Interesting."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him jump down the staircase instead of walking down them like a normal cat." Akira replied. "Anyways, it's late, and I highly doubt the trains are running."

Yusuke smiled once again. "I'd love to, Aki."

Akira's face flushed at the nickname. Yusuke noticed.

"I apologize, is it too soon for that?"

"Nope. Totally fine, Kita."

"A-as you say." Yusuke stuttered, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. Akira chuckled and tugged on Yusuke's sleeve, ushering him to lay next to him. He settled down with his back to Akira. Akira wrapped an arm around the other, his free hand settling on his back. Yusuke's tail flicked one more time before he let out a light snore. Akira scooted closer, threading the hand on his back between his shoulder and the sheets. He placed a light kiss on Yusuke's neck before closing his own eyes.


	2. Midnight Ring

There was a sudden buzz on the counter. Jun, startled by the sudden noise, dropped the small teacup he was holding. After letting out an exasperated sigh, he checked the caller ID. Seeing the name, he suddenly had no reason to care about the wasted tea. He answered the phone, slipping it uncomfortably underneath his long, lopped ear.

"Akira?"

"Hey, Jun."

"What's up? Anything wrong?"

"Not really... So you know that guy I was telling you and dad about?"

"Mhm."

"So I might have confessed..."

"And...?"

"We're a thing now, I guess."

Jun tried his best not to cheer too loud. It was the middle of the night and Tatsuya was asleep. As you'd expect, waking a lion isn't a very pleasant experience, even if said lion is your husband.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks..."

There was a long, awkward silence. Jun swore he heard Tatsuya yawn from the other room, though he might've just been imagining it.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Akira. I'll see you to-"

"No, wait." Akira interrupted. "I, uh, need some advice."

Jun perked up. "On what?"

"Long distance relationships. I thought you and dad might have had some experience with that."

"Well..." Jun thought for a moment. He couldn't recall any times he and Tatsuya had been apart for that long since they gotten together. "I guess I'd say that as long as you two can keep in touch, it should make it bearable." He heard a snicker from the other side of the phone. "Alright, Jun, I guess as long as it's bearable, I'll be just fine."

Jun couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think that's it."

"Alright, now I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Akira."

"Yeah, 'night."

Beep

Jun switched the lights out and headed back to the bedroom. On the way, he bumped into Tatsuya.

"Oh, Jun..." Tatsuya yawned.

"Sorry. I couldn't get any sleep."

"Who was it?"

"Aki. He and his friend are together now."

Then it was silent again. Tatsuya let out a loud yawn with what sounded like a bit of a growl. Jun yawned moments later, which, for some reason, made Tatsuya laugh.

"Someone seems a bit tired." Tatsuya smiled, grabbing the lop's hand. "Why don't we go to bed?"

Jun's grip tightened slightly and he nodded, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

Jun flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly despite the caffeine he'd drank. Tatsuya fell in next to him; Jun clung to him and buried his face in the other's chest.

"Goodnight." The lion purred. "We can talk in the morning."


	3. Moving Day

When Yusuke woke, there was a lack of the warmth he'd felt when he drifted to sleep. He stretched and scanned the room, looking for Akira. While the raven haired boy was nowhere to be found, he spotted another hot thing with a very distinct scent.

"Coffee?" He picked the cup up, blew on it, and took a small sip. Although he was still curious about the other's whereabouts, he couldn't just leave such a hot, delicious cup of coffee sitting there. Besides, it was fresh and it tasted like it always did whenever Akira made it for him. That must mean he just stepped out, right?

Ring

The bell on the shop's door pulled him out of his thoughts. He jumped a bit, startled, spilling a bit of the drink on his tail. He let out a high-pitched whine as Akira made his way up the stairs.

"Good morning, Kit." He smiled.

"...Kit?"

"You acted a lot like a fox cub last night. And this morning."

Yusuke's ears flattened against his head as he found sudden interest in the attic floor.

"You clung to me like your life depended on it, you woke me up once with your cute whimpering, don't even get me started on the nuzzling-" Akira was interrupted by a string of gekkering. The red tufts of fur on the tips of his ears burned a slightly brighter shade, the white below fading into a light pink.

"I-I get it!"

Akira, still laughing, took a seat next to him, taking his tail into hand. It twitched.

"I, uh, wanted to give you something before I leave. I couldn't really think of anything memorable, but I thought this would be pretty symbolic." Akira pulled a roll of red ribbon from under the bed and loosely tied the end around the base. Yusuke's tail flicked as his body jolted.

"Sorry, is the base sensitive?" Akira apologized and Yusuke nodded. Akira mumbled another apology before continuing to wrap the wide ribbon around his tail. Once he reached the tip, he cut a generous amount of excess before cutting another piece of ribbon, about the length of his tail. He tied the two together around the stopping point, looped them around twice, then finished it up with a nice bow.

Yusuke turned to see what he'd done, but found it hard to see anything but the bow, so he stood up. He stood and twisted his flexible body to get a good look, and when he did, his face lit up. His tail wagged in excitement.

"Thank you, Akira!" Yusuke pounced on the other, knocking him over back onto the bed. They both tumbled onto the bed unable to contain their laughter.

At some point, Akira had fallen asleep. It was silent for the most part despite the cafe still being open. The only distinct sounds the fox could hear were the coffee pot downstairs boiling and a relatively loud purr echoing through the attic. It wasn't abnormal, per se, but Yusuke found it as such. He found it strange yet intriguing how his body was able to produce such a sweet sound.

The stairs creaked as the old rat made his way up.

"Akira. Don't forget to..." Sojiro trailed off as he halted by the small counter near the entrance. A sly smirk crossed his face as looked upon the two lying on the bed tangled in each other's arms. "I see. Well, when when the bunch of fluff wakes up, remind him to pack, yeah?"

"O-of course, Boss." Yusuke nodded.

"Oh, I'm about to close up shop, so if you need me to help you out of his grip..."

"I'll be alright, but thank you."

Sojiro chuckled. "Alright then. I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow."

They two waved to each other before the rodent made his way back down.

Yusuke's attention went back to the soft purring filling the room. It was soothing, yes, but he still couldn't find himself able to sleep yet. He watched the Akira's tail wag slowly, back and forth... it was entrancing, to say the least, and he soon found himself nodding off.


	4. Or maybe not?

"Hey, kid! Your parents are here!" Sojiro yelled from the shop. At first, Yusuke considered waking him up, but another part of him focused on his peaceful expression, only occasionally stirring.

"What would his parents think of me, though..." He wondered aloud.

"...Akira?" An unfamiliar voice called from the base of the staircase. Maybe it was his father.

"Yes?" The fox replied in Akira's place. The man's long ears lifted forward a bit as he entered the room.

"Oh, um... You must be... Kitagawa-san, yes?" He reached his hand out in a timid manner. "I'm, um, Jun Kurosu. It's nice to meet you."

Yusuke took his hand, flicking one of his ears. "Yes, it is nice to meet you as well, Kurosu-san."

"Is Akira sleeping?" As if on cue, Akira yawned, stretched, and rolled over, wrapping his arms loosely around the fox's waist.

"Jun... I don't wanna go yet..." He mumbled into the sheets.

"Actually..." Jun trailed off. "That's what we wanted to talk about. With both of you."

Akira immediately sat up, arms keeping their place, and stared at his father wide-eyed.

"I take it you want me to get Tatsuya?"

The feline nodded his head vigorously.

"You found a place to rent?" Akira practically shouted.

"Yeah. We might have to re-enroll you to Shujin, but considering your probation is over, you should be allowed in." Tatsuya finished.

"You guys didn't have to do that for us, but... thanks."

"You mentioned him to Jun and I couldn't just split you two up as soon as you finally got the chance to be together. It took quite a bit of searching, but an old friend was able to spare some room."

"We won't have to share the place with him often," Jun added, "but keep in mind that technically, this is no longer our living space. Are you alright with that?"

"Jun, you have no idea what I would do to stay near Yusuke." Akira replied sternly. "Seriously, the shit I'd do to live here..."

"This may sound silly, but other than knowing that you'd all be staying in the city, why was I needed in the conference?" Yusuke questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, since you two are together, I feel it's necessary to welcome you as family, even if we don't know you well." Tatsuya replied. Jun picked up where Tatsuya left off. "It's still too soon to talk seriously about marriage, but even if it doesn't work out, knowing our son, you'll still be an invaluable person in his life."

"Daaaaaaadss..." Akira grumbled. There might've been a slight hiss there, too.

"Right, right. We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, but we still need to move our stuff. Oh, Kitagawa-kun, feel free to help out if you'd like to." Tatsuya waved before heading back down the stairs, his husband following soon after.

Once they were out of sight, Akira rested his forehead on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Sorry, they can get really sappy, especially Jun."

"It doesn't bother me at all." Yusuke said, leaning his head on the other's. Akira yawned again, a bit more of a squeak than a yawn, really.

Yusuke's ears twitched involuntarily as he heard some sort of shuffling of the sheets.

"I'm going back to bed. Can you let 'em know?" Akira asked, clearly trying to hold back another yawn.

"I suppose so." Yusuke replied.

He didn't feel the need to walk all the way down. Considering how Akira was in his sleep, he'd need to let them know about the catnap briefly then rush back to the bed before he starts whining and/or hissing.

"Excuse me," he called from the stairs, "Akira has fallen asleep again."

They smiled, Sojiro included.

"Thank you, Yusuke. You should probably get back to him, though. He gets a bit..."

"Clingy? I know all too well. Thank you, Suou-san." The fox bowed politely and ran back up.

"How would he, though?" Jun wondered. "Does he stay over often, Sakura-san?"

Sojiro nodded. "Either he stays here or he sneaks on and off the guy's campus to stay in his dorm room."

"That sounds like our Akira." Jun and Tatsuya said simultaneously, looking at each other. The three shared a good laugh before Futaba came scurrying in.


End file.
